Autobiographie d'un Dieu
by Marici
Summary: L'histoire de Brad... vue par lui-même!


**Titre :** Autobiographie d'un Dieu

**Auteure :** Marie-Ève M.

**Genre :** Délire exagéré sur le dieu Brad (épisode La course contre la montre)

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Dans une galaxie près appartient à Claude Legault et Pierre-Yves Bernard. Je ne possède rien de tout ça. Cette fanfic n'est pas commerciale, seulement personnelle et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01 :<strong> Né lors d'un magnifique mois de septembre, Brad Spitfire était sûrement un bébé déjà promu à un avenir glorieux et à une vie qui était à sa hauteur. Encore plus extraordinaire que tous ces arbres pleins de couleurs que l'automne emmenait avec lui, Brad n'avait encore point lucidité sur toute cette richesse et ce prestige qui l'attendait.

**Chapitre 02 :** Brad passa une jeunesse paisible et agréable, entouré d'amis qui l'adoraient et de ses parents béats d'admiration devant ce gamin aussi brillant. Tous ses professeurs s'entendaient tous pour dire que c'était un petit prodige.

**Chapitre 03 :** Dès l'adolescence, on le poussa vers les sciences, on lui disait sans cesse qu'on croyait en son talent remarquable. La plus grave des erreurs serait de le gaspiller. C'est ainsi qu'on lui montra sa future voie. Sans se tromper, Brad la suivie, convaincu que c'était la bonne.

**Chapitre 04 :** Brad se trouva vite une passion dans les laboratoires, mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il voulait aider les gens, servir à une bonne cause. Ce ne serait pas en restant enfermé toute la journée. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire exactement. Peut-être chercher un remède efficace pour le sida ou le cancer, trouver une réponse à un mystère de la nature, soigner les vieillards sans autonomie…

**Chapitre 05 :** C'est ainsi qu'il entendu parler de l'académie d'aérospatiale qui demandait des gens prêts à se lancer dans une carrière militaire et s'entraîner pour entreprendre une carrière d'astronaute. Ce fut une révélation pour Brad, il s'empressa de s'inscrire et bien entendu, il fut immédiatement accepté grâce à son talent inné. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'il soit refusé, mais il avait enfin trouvé le morceau manquant, celui qui complèterait son choix de carrière.

**Chapitre 06 :** Très vite, il montait de grade en grade. Ce n'était pas un hasard, tout le monde l'adorait et savait très bien qu'il méritait de devenir un homme puissant et honoré de tous. Et le titre tant convoité de capitaine lui fit décerner, excluant au passage un autre aspirant au titre, nommé Charles Patenaude - ou quelque chose du genre - qui resta un simple lieutenant et qui par la suite, devint son second officier.

**Chapitre 07 :** On sait tous que la terre était en destruction totale et qu'on ne pouvait plus vivre sur celle-ci, que les protections imaginées n'étaient plus efficaces et fondaient littéralement. Il fallait trouver une nouvelle planète… Mais qui se changerait de la responsabilité de cette aventure périlleuse et cruciale pour la survie de la race humaine ? Qui dirigerait le Romano Fafard et ses membres ?

**Chapitre 08 : **On se tourna immédiatement vers le capitaine Brad. Il n'avait aucun doute, c'était l'homme de la situation, c'était un génie, quoi. Ne pouvant pas refuser une telle offre, il entreprit donc, avec fierté et détermination, de se préparer pour la mmmission la plus importante de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que le jour capital du départ arriva ; le 28 octobre 2034.

**Chapitre 09 :** La volonté de réussir et l'espoir étaient bien présents en Brad et le chef menait son équipage d'une manière légendaire. Un an et quelques poussières plus tard, le miracle se matérialisa devant eux…

**Chapitre 10 :** Les rapports de sondes avaient été clairs. Tout indiquait que notre héros avait trouvé LA planète qui pourrait déménager l'espèce humaine. Il ordonna qu'on envoie les coordonnées à la Terre pour que la Fédération Planétaire puisse apprendre la formidable nouvelle. À ce moment, l'empereur Brad était assis sur son trône d'où il commandait ses hommes.

_**Test, 1,2, 1,2, je suis beau**_

**Chapitre 11 :** Le Capitaine Brad s'apprêtait à débarquer sur la nouvelle planète qu'il avait découverte. Il saluait la foule qui l'acclamait et qui scandait son nom _: "Brad! Brad! Brad!"…_


End file.
